Out Of Hand
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: A 3 part piece that goes along the same lines of my Hogwarts Antics bit. I made it it's own fiction however because it does have 3 parts to it. Enjoy.
1. The Idea

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean…"

Melissa let out a sigh and handed Kayla, a fellow Slytherin friend, a bluish-green collar with blank tags. Kayla tucked the collar into her pocket, which was already filled with other things including the matching bracelet to the collar, and took a seat on the couch. Mel followed.

"The boys don't mind, if they did they wouldn't let us collar them in the first place. A lot of the boy's even liked their collars and sport them proudly."

"Like Joe. He's all for the idea, so it Matty-Matt, he waiting for Kimmers to get him one. The teachers are just buggin'"

"Well Snape and McGonagall at least."

"Yeah."

The girls sat in silence for a while. Melissa staring into the fire and Kayla too. Eventually Kayla grinned.

"Hey Mel…"

"Yeah?"

"Feel up for a little evil? A little letter to Ole Snape?"

Melissa smiled and nodded as the two began to whisper and giggle, thinking and brainstorming, adding to Kayla's original plan. When the final blueprints were set in their minds, they took off for their dorm. Irina had just stepped into the common area and raised a silent brow at the two younger students who had taken off in a fit of giggles. She followed in soundless step.

Peaking though the door, left ajar, Irina just watched the two, curious as a cat to know what was going on, but she stayed hidden. After about 10 long minuets and a few feet of crumples and discarded parchment sheets, whatever mischief the two had been planning had finally been achieved, and the Head-Girl made her move.

"What's going on in here?"

Both the younger girls jumped and turned to be faced with a curious eye of their Head Girl. They both relaxed and smiled, Kayla handed the small package to Ri. The icy eyes Slytherin opened the package delicately and looked over its contents, a smile curled on her lips as well as a satisfied nod, she handed it back and turned to leave with the simplest of phrases.

"Go for it"

* * *

Settling at breakfast the next morning, Kayla and Mel took their seats with their respective, collared males. The Hufflepuff Head-Boy and Gryffindor 6th year as well as the Head-Girl and her Ravenclaw, they took a quick glance up towards the head table.

The potions professor was just opening the package, sent to him anonymously. He was obviously curious but once the package was opened his curious eyes changed to that of pure embarrassment. His pale cheeks gained a slight pink color and the box of condoms fell to the floor with a clatter along wit a sunshine yellow collar. Then a note fell into his lap, delivered by a second owl, the writing was not one he recognized, but read:

'Snape,  
Use these and practice safe sex. You wouldn't want to plant your seed in Professor Sprout now would you?'


	2. Tthe Meeting

Without a knock or much of anything Minerva McGonagall enters the Headmaster's office looking less than pleased. Actually she looks quite agitated. The Headmaster looks up at her, a bit surprised at her sudden entrance. "Hello Minerva, you don't look pleased…" He smiles the familiar spark in his eyes.

"Albus, this collaring business is getting out of hand."

"How so? The children seem to be having fun…"

"Having fun Albus? The boys walk around like bits of property, the girls, especially the two Slytherins, are always making trouble. You cannot tell me that this is okay!"

"I trust the Head Girl is making nothing that will get her, or her sidekick, into too much trouble with the law and technically neither is breaking any rules…but I don't see the harm in calling other Heads into opinion on this."

* * *

Gathered around the round table are the Headmaster and three concerned head of houses. Dumbledore meets each of their eyes, Snape looks calm but paranoia is set in his eyes, McGonagall's features are still etched with agitation, and Professor Sprout looks more than a little confused. Flitwick however is not in attendance.

"Severus, Minerva, you can bring up your cases in whichever order you wish, but explaining things to Pomona may be nice." Minerva stands and speaks first.

"Well it seems like the Head Girl and her little protégé thought it would be fun to claim ownership on their boys with collars and tags, but as of late they have been matching others up as well it seems…"

She places a tye-dye collar onto the table with tags included; Dumbledore takes the collar and reads the tag. A smile on his face he nods to Severus to speak his bit.

"… yes they have taken it up upon themselves to match the teachers up as well it seems."

He removes the collar from his cloak pocket and places it before the Herbology teacher. He looks at the object with disgust as she picks up the bright, sunshine yellow collar and reads the tag…

"Oh my…"

Just then the door opens and Flitwick enters, a purple collar about his neck, including tags.

"Oh… have any of you seen Sybill?"


End file.
